Fall For You
by rongirl98
Summary: Chase and Angela have their ups and downs. Well, mostly downs, but Chase will always love her, whether she does or not. Song-fic. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.


**Heyo! Rongirl here! I was listening to this song and I thought, 'Hey, why not make a song-fic out of this?'. Sorry if it's a little confusing or too...just too. Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?<em>

I looked up from my notepad as I heard someone walk through the creaky doors. It was _her_. Angela. The farmer who saved this island. The one who stole my heart. Although we didn't start off on the right foot and fight about something silly everyday, she managed to tip-toe into my heart and move in. She approached me with her breathtaking smile on her face.

"Hey Chase," she sighed.

"Hello, Angela," I replied, averting my attention back to the notepad with the written orders.

"Wow, you didn't insult me this time," she commented with surprise in her voice. "I think we might be finally getting along."

_I_ _know that you don't think I'm trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

"You're unbelievable!" She screamed at me from across the Inn. Everyone started to stare, but she didn't care. She was mad, and she wasn't going to stop yelling at me for any reason. "I think you start to change, but then you become aggrivating again! It's like you're not even trying to be nice!" I pretended to not care as I yelled back at her, but her words cut deeper into me than any blade could.

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night I fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind._

Tears were leaking out of her sparkling brown orbs and swimming down her perfect, soft cheeks. All because of me. I slowly walked to the crying girl, making sure to be gentle with my footsteps across the hardwood floor, and crouched down next to her. I put my finger under her chin, and she looked up at me with sad, red, watery eyes. With concern and apology written all over my face, I slowly inched my face closer to hers.

_Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find._

When my lips were only centimeters apart, I whispered to her, "I'm sorry for everything I've done and said to you. You deserve something better than that. You deserve someone better then me. You're an amazing girl, Angela. A girl like you is impossible to find. I don't deserve someone like you."

_This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._

The sound echoed as she slapped me hard across the face. "You just don't know how to be friendly, do you?" She shreiked at me. "I thought you had more respect then this. I thought you were stronger than to do this! Aparently I was wrong!"

She stormed out of the Inn, slamming the door behind her. The sound peirced my ears. I bent my head low and whispered, "I did too. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you, but I can't help it. I don't what to do when you're near. I love you, Angela."

_Oh, but hold your breath becasue tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind. Oh, I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. It's impossible to find._

I watched as the girl glided across the floor in her long and elegant blue dress. She looked like an angel. It was the Starry Night Festival, and Hamilton decided that there should be a ball in the Sundae Inn. I wasn't too happy about having to dress up in a monkey suit, but Angela convinced me to. Our relationship has been complicated the past few weeks. One minute we're getting along and sweet, but the next we're screaming our lungs out at each other.

With a shy smile on her face, she walked up to me and waved. I smiled back at her and nodded my head in recognition. Tonight, I was determined to be only the sweet guy she wants. The sweet guy she deserves.

"I feel silly in this thing," she said, motionging at her dress. "I'm used to baggy shirts and worn-out sneakers. Not frilly, lacey dresses with high heels."

"Ah, but you look beautiful," I said, cupping my hand over her cheek. "Far, far from silly. Although, you look beautiful in everything."

She blushed, and grinned. "Well you look absolutely dashing in your tuxedo. Not like a monkey at all."

"Yeah, well this thing is itching me," I grumbled. She giggled, which made me smile. "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded, and we strode to the middle of the room. "You really are something, you know that?"

"Ah, you're just saying that," she mumbled, blushing more.

"No, I mean it," I said, gazing into her gorgeous orbs. She suddenly stopped, and stared back into mine. "You're perfect in every way. Like no other in the world. It'd be impossible to find someone like you."

_So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap._ _And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

I paced near Daren's tree, muttering to myself how much of a risk I was taking. _Are you sure you're ready to do this? What if she says no? Can you handle the rejection?_

"Hey Chase," Angela greeted me. Her dazzling smile was plastered on he face, her face was bright with happiness, and her eyes sparkled, even under the shade of the giant tree beside us.

"Oh...hi," I muttered, stopping short in my tracks.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Oh, yes," I said, straightening up and holding my hands even tighter aroung the object concealed behind my back. "I'm about to ask you something very important, and you might have to think about it a while."

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind._

She nodded and I took a deep breath. Slowly, I brought the item from behind my back, and opened my hands to reveal a blue feather. She gasped and her hands snapped over her mouth.

"Angela Mason," I started. "I know we may have our downs...okay, we have a lot of downs, but I'm one hundred and ten-no twenty percent willing to try as harder than possible to make you happy and be the man you deserve. Will you marry me?"

Angela stayed silent for a couple minutes. My heart pounded so loud in my chest as I waited for her answer I thought the people at Brownie Ranch could hear it beating. Finally, she said, "Are you sure you want _me_?"

"Yes, Angela," I replied. "I'm one hundred and twenty percent sure. And don't even_ try_ to change my mind."

_Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find._  
><em>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind.<em>  
><em>Or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find.<em>

Then, she beamed at me and nodded. "Yes, Chase. Yes, I will marry you." I smiled, and she jumped into my arms. She was very light as I spun her around, happiness bursting inside me.

"I've said this before and I will say it again..."

_"You're impossible to find."_


End file.
